


Wild & Wired

by MadAlien



Series: David Rose Shows His Feelings [6]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 11:58:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19425532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadAlien/pseuds/MadAlien
Summary: Schitt's Creek newest resident has a nasty habit of flirting with Patrick, bringing out David's possessive side.





	Wild & Wired

David was barely able to suppress an groan of frustration when he heard the bell over the door chime, indicating that a customer had just walked into the store. It was 4:50pm on Saturday, and he was just ten minutes away from being free to close the store and go home with Patrick for their weekly pizza and movie night. It was David’s turn to choose the movie, and naturally he’d gone with You’ve Got Mail, a top five favorite of his that he’d been distressed to realize Patrick had never seen before. Their evening was anticipated to be a righting of a very egregious wrong. 

“Well hi there, Patrick,” an unnecessarily flirtatious voice called out. David let out a tiny huff of irritation as he recognized the voice.

Devin McHenry had relocated to Schitt’s Creek a few months ago to “cleanse himself from the fast-paced and soul-crushing pace of the city,” an explanation which he must have memorized, as he repeated it verbatim when asked or even when he just felt it had been too long since somebody had expressed interest in his real estate decisions. Nobody knew exactly what it was that Devin had done in the city to prompt the need for such cleansing of the soul—or how he spent his time in Schitt’s Creek, for that matter—and Devin didn’t feel much need to provide further explanation. 

What he had apparently felt the need for since the first time he had stepped foot into Rose Apothecary was flirt shamelessly with Patrick, no matter how many times Patrick brushed him off, reminded him that he was married, or asked him politely to please stop caressing his arm. However annoying Devin’s advances, Patrick generally filed them under “annoying but nothing to stress about,” because, hey, at least Devin always purchased something when he stopped by the store. 

David, on the other hand, wasn’t quite as casual in his feelings toward Devin’s flirting, which came as a surprise to exactly nobody. He trusted Patrick completely and knew that his husband had zero interest in Devin, but, to be frank, David just found Devin’s insistence upon pursuing a happily married man to be not correct. And quite rude. 

So David was a little gratified when he heard the softest of irritated sighs from Patrick before Patrick returned Devin’s greeting. “Hello, Devin,” Patrick said patiently. 

David turned from where he was restocking a very popular line of artisan soaps they’d introduced to the store recently and gave Devin his best pseudo-smile that was really more of a smirk. “Nice to see you, Devin,” David said, only a little sarcastically. 

Devin barely spared David a glance before sidling up to Patrick. “I seem to be out of body milk, Patrick,” he said with a flirtatious smile. “Can you recommend another product to keep my skin nice and soft?”

“You know, we do have plenty of body milk in stock,” David cut in. “No need to experiment with a brand new product.” 

“Hmm, I don’t know,” Devin said, still looking at Patrick. “I feel like I want to….mix things up a bit. Try something new. Life certainly gets boring when you just stick with the same old thing day after day, don’t you think, Patrick?”

Patrick cleared his throat, looking deeply uncomfortable by the subtext clear in Devin’s statement. “Can’t say I agree with you there, Devin,” he said, his voice light and breezy. “I’m more of a ‘stick with a good thing when you’ve found it’ kind of guy.” He caught David’s eye and smiled warmly at him, filling David with a rush of love and releasing a little bit of the tension that had been building up in David since the moment Devin walked in. 

Devin scoffed a little. “I’m sure with time you’ll come around to my point of view,” he said, running a hand up Patrick’s arm. 

Patrick took a step back so that Devin’s hand dropped from his body. “I wouldn’t count on it Devin.” He plucked a bottle of lotion off the table and thrust it at Devin. “I think you’ll find this a sufficient replacement for body milk.” 

Devin took the bottle from Patrick and examined it. “What do you think of the scent, Patrick? Do you think it’ll make me more…alluring?” 

“Yep, smells great,” David quipped. “Can I ring you up?” 

“I was asking Patrick,” Devin said cheerfully. 

“I’m sure that all the single, available men you might want to attract will love it,” Patrick said. “But unfortunately, not even the most appealing scents can make people fall out of love.” 

Devin frowned ever so slightly before rolling his eyes. “Oh, I think you underestimate me.”

“And I think you underestimate the amount to which I’m not interested in you,” Patrick said, his voice harsher than it usually was when rebuffing Devin’s advances. David was a little surprised to hear his level-headed husband losing his cool, and it would be a lie to say that it didn’t turn David on. 

Devin, too, was a little surprised and had the decency to look a tiny bit chagrined. “You know,” he said, “I think I may actually have another bottle of body milk at home.” 

“You know what, I bet you do,” David said.

Devin turned and quickly walked to the door. The chime of the bell as he opened it was much more welcome this time around. David followed behind Devin and locked the door and flipped the sign to Closed before crossing back to Patrick and grabbing his arm. 

He guided Patrick to the stock room and crowded his body up against the wall the moment they were out of sight of the windows. “Mine,” he growled before attacking Patrick’s mouth with his own. 

Now as a general rule, Patrick wasn’t in favor of hooking up at the store, even after hours. He’d been much more lenient about this rule at the beginning of their relationship when they didn’t have a lot of options for privacy, but now that they had been married for a year and had a nice, comfy bed in the privacy of their own home, he usually found the storeroom an unsatisfying location for sex. 

That being said, Patrick was also incredibly turned on by the intensity with which David was claiming him, and he felt powerless to put push pause long enough to get home. “Yes,” he gasped when David started mouthing firm kisses down Patrick’s neck. “Yours. Only yours, David.” 

David moaned, nipping Patrick’s neck slightly as he rutted desperately against Patrick. “He never gets to touch you. Nobody ever gets to touch you. Just me.” David fumbled slightly with Patrick’s buttons, desperately trying to get his shirt off. 

“Just you,” Patrick groaned. “Nobody else.” He worked his hands underneath David’s sweater before sliding them down to grab at his ass. 

David slid a thigh between Patrick’s as he finally succeeded in pushing Patrick’s shirt off before stripping off the undershirt. He greedily ran his hands all over the bare skin now available to him. His kisses traveled lower to Patrick’s chest, his tongue and lips teasing Patrick’s nipples, eliciting a deep moan from Patrick. 

“Bite me,” Patrick gasped, “Need your teeth. Leave a mark.” 

David practically whimpered at Patrick’s request; he could think of very few phrases from Patrick’s mouth that turned him on more than that one. He acquiesced happily, sinking his teeth into Patrick’s chest before sucking hard and laving Patrick’s puffy nipple with soothing licks. Patrick tangled his fingers in David’s hair, tugging the way he knew his husband loved. “Yes,” he hissed. “So good for me, baby.” 

David preened at the praise, straightening up to wiggle out of his sweater. Patrick immediately pulled David against him, moaning at the skin to skin contact. He attacked David’s mouth, nibbling on his lower lip and fucking his mouth with his tongue. “So perfect,” he whispered, grinding against David’s thigh. “Need you. Please.” 

Patrick pushed David away just enough to slip his hands between them to unbutton both of their pants. David took a break from dragging his nails across Patrick’s arms and shoulders to help. Together, they shoved their pants and briefs down, gasping with relief when their bare cocks rubbed against each other. 

David wrapped his hands around both their cocks, giving them a channel to thrust into. “Close,” he gasped. 

Patrick nodded into the crook of David’s shoulder, where he was busy sucking a lurid red mark that he knew from experience would remain for days. 

A few more desperate thrusts and they both came all over David’s hand and both of their stomachs. Patrick released his fingers from where they were digging into David’s broad back and lifted David’s hands to his mouth to lick and suck them clean, eliciting a soft moan from his husband. He dropped to his knees to give David’s stomach the same treatment, grabbing his undershirt before standing up and using it to wipe off his own belly. 

With a contented sigh, David hauled Patrick against his body, kissing him tenderly and stroking his hair. “Mine,” he whispered, a playful smile on his face this time. 

Patrick grinned at him. “Yours,” he agreed, pressing a kiss to David’s jaw. “Always yours.”


End file.
